There is known an image processing device for showing a picture obtained by viewing a virtual three dimensional space from a given viewpoint. There is also known a technique, when employed in such an image processing device, for expressing highlights caused on a surface of an object due to light reflection.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-192069